


Could it be magic?

by SpiritedYoungLady



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair, a manbun is involved, it is essentially fandom cotton candy, this is very fluffy and sweet (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedYoungLady/pseuds/SpiritedYoungLady
Summary: Howl comes back from Wales with /something/ on his head. Sophie is not enthralled.[Ridiculous, absurd, plotless fluff.]This is a belated birthday gift for Angela. I've been trying to repay for her man bun art for an actual year.http://princesszeldaz.tumblr.com/post/132066753461/whatwhat-have-you-d-o-n-e





	

“Howl.”  
Howl Pendragon did not look up from his work, and Sophie sighed.  
“Howl!”  
“Hmm?”  
“What on Earth is on your head?”  
Howl looked up from his work, either surprised or pretending to be. He patted his blonde hair delicately, studiously. “There’s nothing.”  
And yet, despite his innocent protestations, there it was. His hair usually fell softly around his face - fringe in the front, just past his shoulders elsewhere. Now, for some reason that Sophie couldn’t fathom, it sat in a messy loop on top of his head.  
“You know what I mean,” she insisted. “You’ve knotted your hair up!”  
“Oh, that. It’s something new. Very popular in Wales.” He grinned. “They say the ladies love them.”  
Sophie snorted. “Who says that?”  
He almost looked hurt. Sophie just about regretted laughing, but only just.  
“The guys at rugby.”  
Sophie set aside the spell she had been fiddling with and moved to stand behind Howl’s chair. She tugged at the bit of stretchy twine that held his hair. “What do they know about anything? They’re not married, are they?”  
Howl didn’t respond for a moment.  
“It was just a bit of fun.” He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. “I thought you might like it.” He was pouting now, but Sophie knew he was right.  
“At least let me put it in a proper braid.” She fiddled with the twine. “Did you get this in Wales, too?”  
“Oh, no. That’s just magic.”  
“You made a magical hair tie?” Sophie ran her fingers through his hair as she talked, teasing out tangles.  
Howl shrugged. “It works well!”  
She was falling back into the rhythm of braiding now - right in, left in. Right in, left in. She hadn’t braided someone else’s hair in years, since Martha and Lettie had learned to braid.  
“You should braid your hair more often. Keeps it out of the way while you’re working, you know.”  
“But then it would be wavy all the time! I’d have to straighten it out every time I left the house.”  
“What’s wrong with wavy hair?” Sophie fumbled with the hair tie, slipping it around the little stump of hair that stuck straight out from the back of Howl’s head.  
“Nothing!” he said quickly. “Nothing’s wrong with wavy hair.”  
“That’s what I thought.” Sophie slipped her hand into his and tugged him out of his seat.  
“Where are we going?” he asked, fiddling with the little ponytail.  
In response, Sophie pushed him into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror.  
“Well?”  
“It’s art.”  
“Art?”  
He fiddled with the stumpy ponytail and turned, trying to see the back of his head. “Impressive. Really, it is. I couldn’t have done that.” He leaned down, the scent of his perfume heavy around her. “It’s almost suspiciously good. Could it be...magic?”  
“I would never use magic for hair,” said Sophie. “Unlike some wizards I know.”  
“Don’t say that, now,” said Howl, and kissed her.


End file.
